nos4a2fandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 of AMC's supernatural horror series NOS4A2 was picked up for a 10 episode season order on April 10, 2018.AMC GREENLIGHTS NEW ORIGINAL SERIES “NOS4A2” - AMC Networks Inc. It premiered on June 2, 2019. Premise “NOS4A2” introduces Vic McQueen, a young, working class artist who discovers she has a supernatural ability to track the seemingly immortal Charlie Manx. Manx feeds off the souls of children, then deposits what remains of them into Christmasland – a twisted Christmas Village of Manx’s imagination where every day is Christmas day and unhappiness is against the law. Vic must strive to defeat Manx and rescue his victims – without losing her mind or falling victim to him herself. Synopsis Based on Joe Hill’s 2013 best-selling novel of the same name, NOS4A2 follows Vic McQueen, played by Ashleigh Cummings (The Goldfinch), a gifted young woman who discovers she has a supernatural ability to find lost things. This ability puts her on a collision course with the evil and immortal Charlie Manx, played by Emmy nominee Zachary Quinto (Star Trek, American Horror Story). Manx is a supernatural villain who feeds off the souls of children then deposits what remains of them into Christmasland – a twisted place of Manx’s imagination where every day is Christmas Day and unhappiness is against the law. Vic strives to defeat Manx and rescue his victims – without losing her mind or falling victim to him herself.AMC Announces Premiere Date for Upcoming Supernatural Thriller NOS4A2 - AMC Cast Main *Ashleigh Cummings as Vic McQueen *Olafur Darri Olafsson as Bing Partridge *Jahkara Smith as Maggie Leigh *Ebon Moss-Bachrach as Chris McQueen *Virginia Kull as Linda McQueen *Zachary Quinto as Charlie Manx Supporting *Dalton Harrod as Craig Harrison *Chris McKinney as Sheriff Joe Bly *Jamie Neumann as Tiffany Jones *Paulina Singer as Willa Brewster *Karen Pittman as Angela Brewster *Rarmian Newton as Drew Butler *Darby Camp as Haley Smith *Ashley Romans as Tabitha Hutter *Asher Miles Fallica as Daniel Moore Crew *Jami O'Brien (showrunner) *Joe Hill (executive producer) *Lauren Corrao (executive producer) Episodes Production *On June 27, 2018, Olafur Darri Olafsson, Virginia Kull and Ebon Moss-Bachrach are cast as series regulars.‘NOS4A2’: Olafur Darri Olafsson, Virginia Kull & Ebon Moss-Bachrach Cast In AMC Horror Drama - Deadline *On July 5, 2018, Jahkara Smith is cast in a recurring role.‘NOS4A2’: YouTube Star Jahkara Smith Set To Recur In AMC Horror Drama - Deadline *On August 28, 2018, Karen Pittman is cast in a recurring role.‘Deadly Class’ Casts Tom Stevens; Karen Pittman Joins ‘NOS4A2’ - Deadline *On September 13, 2018, Zachary Quinto and Ashleigh Cummings are cast in the starring roles.‘NOS4A2’: Zachary Quinto & Ashleigh Cummings To Star In AMC Horror Drama - Deadline *On October 12, 2018, Rarmian Newton and Darby Camp were cast in a recurring roles.‘NOSA42’: Rarmian Newton & Darby Camp To Recur In AMC Horror Drama - Deadline *On December 17, 2018, Ashley Romans is cast in a recurring role.‘NOS4A2’ Casts Ashley Romans; Guy Lockard Moves To ‘The Village’ - Deadline *The pilot episode premiered at South by Southwest.SXSW Film Festival Announces 2019 Features and Episodic Premieres - SXSW **Also at at SXSW film festival, showrunner Jami O'Brien revealed that the first season will only cover roughly a third of the novel. *Filming for the season concluded on January 11, 2019.Confirmed via Tweet - Joe Hill (@Joe_Hill) - Twitter Gallery Promotional Images NOS4A2-S1-Poster.jpg NOS4A2-S1-Key-Art.jpg NOS4A2_AMC.jpg NOS4A2-Coming-2019.jpg NOS4A2-Coming-This-Summer.jpg NOS4A2-Facebook-Profile-Picture.jpg NOS4A2-Wraith-S1-Poster.jpg NOS4A2-S1-Portrait-Charlie-Manx-01.jpg NOS4A2-S1-Portrait-Charlie-Manx-02.jpg NOS4A2-S1-Portrait-Vic-McQueen-01.jpg NOS4A2-S1-Portrait-Vic-McQueen-02.jpg NOS4A2-S1-Portrait-Bing-Patridge-01.jpg NOS4A2-S1-Portrait-Bing-Patridge-02.jpg NOS4A2-S1-Portrait-Chris-McQueen-01.jpg NOS4A2-S1-Portrait-Chris-McQueen-02.jpg NOS4A2-S1-Portrait-Linda-McQueen-01.jpg NOS4A2-S1-Portrait-Linda-McQueen-02.jpg NOS4A2-S1-Portrait-Maggie-Leigh-01.jpg NOS4A2-S1-Portrait-Maggie-Leigh-02.jpg NOS4A2-S1-Poster-Charlie-Manx.jpg NOS4A2-S1-Poster-Vic-McQueen.jpg Videos NOS4A2 Official Teaser Trailer (HD) Zachary Quinto, Joe Hill Horror Series NOS4A2 Official Teaser 'Someone Bad is Coming' New Series Coming This Summer NOS4A2 'A Fight For Their Souls' Season Premiere Official Trailer New AMC Series NOS4A2 'Frozen' Season Premiere Official Teaser NOS4A2 'Zachary Quinto Becomes Charlie Manx' BTS New AMC Series NOS4A2 Season Premiere Teaser 'Hero's Journey' New Series Coming This Summer NOS4A2 Season Premiere Teaser 'Vic McQueen vs. Charlie Manx' New Series Coming This Summer NOS4A2 'Bringing the Book to Life' BTS New Series Coming This Summer NOS4A2 'A Look Inside the Series' BTS New Series Coming This Summer NOS4A2 Season Premiere Teaser 'The World' New Series Coming This Summer NOS4A2 Season 1 Official Comic-Con Trailer References Category:NOS4A2 Category:Seasons Category:Season 1